As Human As We Can Be
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: So this is how I picture the sonic universe if they were human without any magical ability, Shadow and Amy are siblings going back to their hometown after traveling all over Mobius for 10 years. Do to an accident she had as a child, she has little to no memory of what her life was like as a kid, with the help of some 'new' friends, she unfolds her past reveals an unusual background


**Beep**! **Beep**! **Beep**! **Beep**!

A black haired man groaned in anger at the alarm clock his little sister has put out for him. She always insisted on being so naggy to him all the time, it's not like he wasn't that irresponsible! He opened his dark red oak colored eyes and blinked at the neon red numbers. 6:30 AM. A-fucking-M. He rolled his oddly colored orbs and covered the grey sheets over his head giving another loud groan. He missed the days he were he could drink himself to sleep and wake up a noon, that was back when he had a job he actually liked and a life he would give up for one person in this world.

The door swung open letting in a strong and tempting smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pan cakes. "Shad! Breakfast is ready." a voice rang in the tiny apartment. His little sister. The man gathered as much strength as he could and pushed himself off the bed.

"Coming." he yelled back in a loud yawn. He scratched the back of his mop of hair, flung on an old black V-neck he had lying on the floor and zombied his way over to the kitchen. Everything was a blur at the moment for him, he was not a morning person, but the kid's food did get him up obviously. She's not a bad cook, a better baker but not a bad cook. After rubbing his eyes a bit, he finally got his vision back. A peach skinned young woman stood over the stove. She was 18 years old, had jade green eyes with not that much makeup -good- and was a bit shorter than him; had a tight maroon skinny jeans with a tan sweater and head band in her hair, which he was shocked to see. Naturally she had a reddish strawberry blonde hair that she would cut short to her shoulders or higher, it was still short, but bleached and dyed into a light pastel pink. "Woah. Rose Thorn?" he look a step back taking her new look in. She glanced up flashing her a bright smile.

"Morning big brother."

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

she shot a death glare and griped on her her plastic spoon. "Says the man with red highlights from the nineties." she muttered. "There is hot oil in this pan." she warned.

"No-no it's good!" he held his hands up in defense. "I'm just-well. You know shocked." he confessed. "Why'd you do it?"

The girl shrugged. "You rubbed off on me I guess."

It was just her and her brother all of their lives. She has little to no memory of what happened in their past lives, and according to her brother, it's not a good one to remember. She let it go a long time ago, and lived 'in the now' and on the run to live his dream of traveling. She loved the adventures they had, but she couldn't be more different from him and not just fashion wise, she liked traveling, but wanted a purpose for doing it, she enjoyed the freedom and lack of responsibility, but felt that she needed to prepare herself for the future to the bare minimum at least. After living his life for so long, she asked him for one thing, to let her take a few classes of history at a community college in their home town. With that she would be able to help him out a bit more with his life style and could go with him knowing she did something _she_ wanted to do.

Shadow couldn't argue with her, so they gathered up as much money as they could, found an shitty tiny apparent and now off she was, going to school in the town he hated more than anything in this world. It would on for a few months or so...she thinks. The 22 year old took a seat in the small round breakfast table that they double as a dining room table. The girl set her brother's plate of food and drink in front of him hurried past him. "Eat up, the fish dock isn't gonna let you have that much to eat while you work." she warned as she put her redish satchel over her shoulder. "Gotta go, first class is at 9:30."

"You-th thaking tha buth?" he ask with his mouth full.

"Don't do that it's rude." she said kicking the top of his head. "And yeah, I went to the library printed out the directions to down town, apparently it takes up some time so I gotta run!" she said cheerfully as ever as she rushed out the door. "Love You!"

"Loth youth tooth!" he swallowed hard. "Don't kill anyone!"

* * *

><p>The male walked down the street with a young ashy blonde high schooler who was sharply dressed and with black square frames over his ocean colored eyes by his side. Downtown Station Square was as busy as ever, and loud with rude drivers and business men. He groaned loudly dreading the thought of school. "Calm down Sonic." the blonde. "College is not that bad."<p>

"Screw you man, you haven been there yet." said the darkly colored hair. He had a nightingale black color to his hair, in the sun it almost looks blue.

"What ever man. Are Manic and Sonia going? I didn't see them at breakfast this morning."

"Eh," the man shrugged. "Manic is doing his own thing in god knows were and Sonia said GHU didn't start till-" His bright eyes caught something unfamiliar in the crowd of dull gray suits. A cutie with pink hair in a red headband. An odd color for a girl, but it was pretty cool for her to be so bold. She looked around amazed at the buildings, she must have been new to the city, but there was something about her eyes that seemed...different. "Hey man check it out."

The young blonde glanced at the pink haired girl. He narrowed his eyes through his glasses. "Hey." he said confused. "Do we know her?"

"I don't know, but I think she goes to my school." he said eagerly earning a glare from the blonde.

"Sonic I really don't think-"

"Come on Tails she's cute." the elder brother nudged.

"She just looks like wifey material or something man."

"Come on, a girl with pink hair doesn't have marriage on her mind."

"Whatever man. Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>The pastel pink haired girl wondered down the Downtown Station Square district with awe. She had a few memories of this place back when she was a kid, but hardly remember it to be so busy with people in suits and looking down every where they walked. Didn't they see the beauty of the steal and glass architecture around them? A lot has change since she was gone, the people for one, but there was also something different about this place, like her old elementary school, it wasn't as bright an vibrant as it use to be, and the park where she loved to play with a Shadow and a few others was gone with a building in it's place. Now she understood why she and the others moved from place to place through out the years, beauty could only last for so long. The perks of being of 'gypsy' heritage.<p>

She sighed as she hurried down the crowded street of Station Square with her bag close by, she felt father dark eyes watching her, it might just be her paranoia, but Shadow tells her to be careful for a reason. She checked her wrist real quick. 8:30. She had time, but better safe than sorry.

After another block, she finally reached an open grassy campus smack in the middle of downtown. It was kinda weird seeing that she was surrounded by buildings and New York style areas. She took a deep breath and walked in tall and proud. Faster than she thought, she found her first class, 'Archaeology 120'. She was about 10 minutes early so the class was semi empty, and took a seat near the door but not to far away from the front and too out a notebook and pen. Out of boredom, she opened to the first page and began to doodled random tattoo designs that Rouge taught her on their adventures. Slowly, the class began to fill up. "Is this seat taken?" a voice asked. She looked up.

A tall, well sculptured face young man with sparkling emerald eyes and dark navy blue spiky locks. He had a normal faded blue shirt with a darker blue hoodie with well fitted jeans, and a silver guitar hanging on his neck chain and scarlet doc martins. He _really_ liked blue...She wasn't suppose to talk to boys, but there was something oddly familiar about this one, so she just nodded shyly as he took a seat next to her. He held out a hand with his shiny smile. "I'm Blu by the way." She shook his hand. She knew the name.

"Blu?" she repeated as she let go.

"Yup. What's your name sweet heart?"

The girl smiled slightly at his charm. He must be really good with the ladies, she's seen Rouge manipulate guys like him so many times she lost count. Hopefully she remembered what she learned. "Rose." She answered. "Amelia Rose."

He gave an odd confused grin at the girl. "Amelia? Like _Amy_ kind of Amelia?"

"Yeah. Exactly"

"Interesting..."

* * *

><p>She hurried out of the class stuffing her notebook in her bag as she walked.<p>

"Amy wait!" She turned around to see her new classmate rush up to her handing her a black pen. "You forgot this."

"Um... Thanks um?"

"Blu."

"Right Blu." she shook her head awkwardly she never talked to a boy on her own without some sort of chaperon. "I'll um, see you around." she turned on the souls of her flats and hurried off. The man grinned at her and chased a bit after.

"Hey-hey wait!" he called again. The young woman groaned rolling her eyes and turned around again "What's your next class?"

"Um, Cultural Anthropology 130 at 11."

"Cool me too." he lied. "I'll walk you"

She was use to strangers being kind, but never spoke unless spoken too. It was part of who she needed to be, part of what she as taught. Unsure of what the male's intentions, she nodded politely and walked by him with her lips pressed together tightly. She hoped he didn't ask anymore questions than her name.

"So, you new around here?"

Crap. She took a deep sigh and smiled. "No. I was born here."

"Really? So you grew up here?"

"No. Not really." She pushed the door to the class room in to take a seat, he knew she was early again, but she was just hoping the guy would leave her alone.

"Oh, then where?" he followed

"Well you know..."

"No I don't."

"...Here and there-Don't you have class?" she asked slightly irritated as she took her seat. He took the one next to her, he really didn't have this class next, but crashing it could be fun. It goes to his transfer credit anyway. He was about to open his mouth then a loud bang made the door as it swung open. A man his age with the similar structured face and colored eyes stood with a smirk in his handsome face. He wore baggy black ripped jeans with chains, a gray V-neck, large gauges in his ears along with a couple of piercings and a messy line green shaggy hair that was shaved in one half of his head. The man next t her gave a loud obnoxious groan, he seemed like he knew him. The pinkette narrowed her eyes, the feeling of familiarity grew, doubled in fact.

"Yo bro!" the green haired man made his way to the two with the smile still well implanted n his face, but his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit at the pink haired girl. He took a seat eyeing the her and licking his lips hunger. "Who's the babe?"

"Amy." he answered annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Oh bro." The punk rocker paced his hands over his chest and sighed as he was hurt "It that anyway to treat your brother?"

_Brother? Well that explained the tiny silver drum set around his neck. _

"It is if he's _you_. Now scram, _I_ got this."

The green haired man ignored his brother and held out his hand greeting the young woman "Hi, I'm Manic. This one's twin brother."

"Okay we are _not_ twins!"

"Well if we count Sonni we'er triplets. But she's a chick, and not here. Thus we are twins."

The two continued to bicker at one another as the girl stared in amusement. But she felt as if she's seen this before, she didn't understand how, but she did. She _knew_ them. She took out her pen and other note book ready to take some more notes, it seemed like the professor was going to show up any minute, and the brothers seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

* * *

><p>Once again, the pinkette found herself rushing out of the classroom. It was 12:15 pm and she was starving. She rushed over the cafeteria, a large air conditioned two story building that looked a bit too highschool for her taste. She looked to the menu with her arms crossed and her stomach growling. Everything smelled so good, and it looked like it was made fresh and too go so she can catch the bus. Only she didn't have enough money for anything that wasn't a granola bar. Damn. She took a deep sigh and made her way to the exit, hopefully her brother left breakfast food for her to eat for lunch.<p>

"Hey, Amy!" the twin rushed up to her with Blu putting a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "We've been looking for ya."

"You wanna grab some grub with us?" Manic asked.

"Um..." she shook her head no. But her stomach said other wise. Blu gave a large grin and pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like that's a yes! Come one I'll buy!"

The young girl tried to cover her graduate, but her smile was too big to hide. Before she knew it, the three sat in a empty booth with a view of the campus, Blue with two chili dogs, Manic with a burger and a shake, and Amelia...the boys' jaws dropped at the amount of food she was able to stuff down her throat. She swallowed three chili dogs, two bowls of soup, a shake and a large amount of fries. "Yo slow down strawberry jam!" Manic said with his eyes bugging out. A girl with that small frame wasn't going to be able to hold everything down for long. "What do you not eat at home or something?"

She stopped and looked up at the two with a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry..." she said cleaning her face. "I'm just not use to be given so much. I give more than I take." she admitted.

"So, Ames right?" Blu spoke up. "You do any sports? You seem to eat like an athlete."

She chuckled nervously. "Well um...I..." she didn't like talking about what she use to do with her brother, Rouge and the Chaotix gang. At first it was a fun way of survival but looking back, even Shadow wasn't too proud. "Gymnastics." Yeah that seemed like a good enough manipulation of the truth. "I did gymnastics since I could remember." she smiled.

"Sweet,our sis too. I run track. I was Varsity Capstan in High School." Blu bragged. "Running, I guess you can say is my life."

_'So is mine'_

"Manic runs too, but he's not as fast."

"Hey!" The other twin cried out in defense. The girl giggled and took another gulp of food. "This guys' an ass, I don't know why you put up with him Strawberry."

"Well I just met him." she giggled "And by the looks of it, he reminds me of an old friend I use to have a kid."

"Really?" Blu leaned in with a grin on his face. "What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"I don't remember his real name, or what he looked like actually. But tell me about yourself. Maybe your a cocky son of a bitch like him!" she joked. Blu leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest, the grin still planted on his face. She was different, but he _knew_ her some how.

"Aright," he started. "You met my bro, this bastard here-"

"-Hi ho!"

"Right, and then there is our sister who is our eldest triplet and our little brother in high school, and our mom. We where born and raised here in Station Square aaaaaannnnnd... no hats pretty much it."

"That's it?" she asked tilting her head to on side as she munched on a curly fry. "No tragic back story? No big mystery to the great Big Blu?"

Manic scoffed and turned to his brother. "You told her to call you Blu?" he laughed

"It's my birth name you dick. Remember?" he snapped back half-heartedly joking.

"Yeah but no one ever uses your real name unless Ma is pissed at you bro!"

"Do you guys play?" Amy asked suddenly. The brothers stopped bickering and turned their attention back at the rosy cheeked girl, both with a single brow arched. Blu's lip curled at the corner.

"Yeah, I play the guitar and base." he answered coolly.

"I'm the drummer." Manic said with a genuine smile. Music seemed to be more of his thing than his brother. The girl had peaked a certain interest that now wanted him to get competing for her, he would usually flirt with girls his older brother was interested in to bug him, but now..."Do you play?" the girl shook her head.

"No, but my brother use to. He would use a ukulele or an acoustic guitar to lull me to sleep when I was l was little."

"Nice! He should jam with us some time."

"If hes up for it."

"Is he our age?" Blu asked taking a bite off his chillidog. Again, she shook her head feeling a lot more comfortable about talking about Shadow then herself.

"Naw, he's a bit older, 27." she answered. "He's been taking care of me since I could remember." she said with a smile. Blue tilted his head observing the girl. Her smile seems so warm and welcoming. His green eyes narrowed at her as he scanned his memory, he's seen her before... She took another bite out of her fries and dipped a bit into his chilly. "What's with the look Blue?" she arched her brow at him "Cat caught your tongue?"

"Did you ever go to Green Hill Elementary by any chanse?"

She knitted her orange tinted brows together and bit hr lip. She looked like she was focusing pretty hard. After a minute or so, she gave up and sighed. "I don't remember." Manic leaned forward in concern for her.

"What do you mean you don't remember."

She blinked at them, her expression unreadable, and her nails digging into her fleshy hands. "I just don't." she shrugged.

* * *

><p>The nightingaled hair man with his two brothers stepped into their ordinary two story middle class home. "MA WE'RE HOME!"<p>

The blonde scold at his brother. "Sonic don't yell! It's rude!"

"Don't tell me what to do." he joked giving his youngest brother a light playful shove. The blonde chuckled in response.

"BLU!" a woman's voice roared from down the hall. Shit h was in trouble. "Don't yell at Miles!" she nagged. Aaaaaaannnnd it starts. Sonic took a deep sigh and made his way to the kitchen he found his mother, a tall slender woman with long back hair stood over the sink doing dishes, and his sister, a woman his age who looked strikingly similar to his mom but with bright blue eyes and her dark hair curled in lose waves and faded into an ombre magenta color at the tips.

"Hey Ma." the three greeted the woman with a quick peck on the cheek, Sonia crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"What? No 'Hi sis' for me?"

"_No!_" Manic joked with a smile as he pecked his sister's cheek.

"Ha! That's what I thought!"

"How was school?" their mother asked sweetly.

The youngest of the group took a seat at a round breakfast table and set down his backpack. "I saw Cream at school. " he started. "We have history together." Manic and Sonic sat on either side of the short kid, both with wide goofy grins that could only mean trouble.

"Sooooooo Cream huh?" Sonic started off in a teasing tone.

"Did ya ask her out yet?" Manic elbowed the young boy. The blond immediately went red and hit behind his glasses, he always caved when his older brother teased him. A joke, or punk, he was not.

"N-no! We're just frie-"

"Tails has a crush on her!"

"Big time bro!"

"Shut up!" he whined childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest."Mom-"

"Don't be such a baby little bro." Sonic said chuckling as he put and arm over Tails' shoulders. "She's sweet, cute, and I like her man. You have good taste." his voice was honest and calm, letting Tails relax his tense muscles.

"Hey did you ever get that girl's number?"

"Is he talking about Pinky?" Manic asked. The twin did a quick nod to the other "She's cool, kinda reminded me of the little girl who use to follow y'round when we were kids." the green haired man turned to his sister who was taking a seat across from them with a mug of iced coffee. "Sonni you member this one girl when we were little? We were like, I dunno 8 and we played in the park?"

Her blue eyes looked up to the ceiling as she tapped her chin, her mind boggled "yeah I think so. Are you talking about the one who always carried that hammer?"

"Yeah her!"

Their mother sat down in the last seat of the table with a large smile on her face. "Oh I remember her!" she cheered. "She was the cute little red head that called a Queen~! How adorable was she?"

"Red hair?" Sonia asked tilting her head Sonic did the same. "I remember her having like this orangey color." the mother waved it off.

"Oh well, she's long gone. What was her name? Ruthie?"

"Rose...?" Sonic answered with a Question. No, that was her name. "Her name was Rose, we called her Rosy the Radical."


End file.
